


Who's Idea Was This?

by supernoodle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ambiguous future Daniel & Sam, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bets, Daniel is the definition of stubborn, Exasperated Jack, Eyebrows of Teal'c, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, No proofreading, Sam is an instigator, Season/Series 01, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500, part of a larger story I'm never gonna write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: Seasoned SGC veterans Daniel and Sam accidentally pop back to 1997, where their blasé attitudes toward time travel and preoccupation with a bet unsettle the present-time - past? - Jack O'Neill.





	Who's Idea Was This?

“No.”

Jack looked up from his coffee.

“No way,” Daniel repeated, scowling at Carter.

Jack glanced at Teal'c and got a raised eyebrow before they both turned back to the future wonder twins.

“Not happening.”

Jack looked at Carter for a reaction, or signals, or some clue as to what Daniel was negating, but all he saw was her eyebrows inching a little further up with every denial and a smile that was starting to reach manic proportions.

“Nooooo,” Daniel whined.

Jack raised his own eyebrows.

“Mitchell says you can't,” Carter finally said, and that seemed to do it.

Daniel stopped looking like a toddler faced with a plate of broccoli and stared at Carter for a second. Then, very deliberately, he turned to Jack. The set of his jaw suddenly had sirens ringing in Jack's head, because nothing as mundane as warning bells would suffice for that particular dead-set expression.

“What?” he barked, and made a mental note to find “Mitchell” and neutralize the threat before it could affect present-Daniel.

“Would you care for a spar, Jack?” Daniel said, tilting his head and lacing his fingers together in an eerie facsimile of both his younger counterpart and B-grade movie villains.

Jack sat up straight and looked at both Carter and Teal'c. He got a wicked smirk from his not-2IC and a barely-raised eyebrow from the resident alien.

“Are you no longer a scholar, Daniel Jackson?” Teal'c asked, and Jack would have been thankful if that particular question hadn't refreshed his suspicion that something was off about future-Daniel's close-cropped hair and comfortably-worn sidearm.

Daniel bobbed his head, eyebrows pinching together in a “kinda-sorta” look that Jack didn't like at all.

“I've… diversified my skillset through necessity,” he said, and turned back to Jack. “I've picked up a few new tricks since '97, and some people –” he glanced at Carter, who grinned like the proverbial canary was in her pocket, “–are curious as to whether future-me could match past-you in a fight.”

Jack sat back and frowned. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Special Forces versus sneezy geeks, blah, blah, blah, I get it. Just –” he shrugged, “humor the kids so I can say 'I told you so' and they'll stop hounding us about a stupid bet.”

Carter's indignant “hey!” didn't make Daniel so much as twitch. Jack leaned back in his seat.

“I'll go easy,” Daniel wheedled, and Jack wrinkled his nose at him. The cheeky brat grinned.

“Best two out of three,” Jack snapped, and tried not to be unsettled by the grins Carter and Daniel traded when he'd stood and turned toward the door.


End file.
